The walls came clashing down on me
by UchihaKingdom
Summary: Mature/Lemon/SasuSaku!- After all these years she still found it hard to look at herself in the mirror without asking herself 'maybe if I was stronger,maybe if I was bolder,maybe if i had done more...it would have not come to this'.Oh,if only she had known then...that no man,regardless of power,is completely untouchable.


**~The walls came clashing down on me~**

**summary:** Mature/Lemon/SasuSaku!- After all these years she still found it hard to look at herself in the mirror without asking herself _'maybe if I was stronger,maybe if I was bolder,maybe if i had done more...it would have not come to this'._Oh,if only she had known then...that no man,regardless of power,is completely untouchable.

**disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters or else we would've had more character development,especially about Sasuke Uchiha. *grunts*

**author's note:** Ehm...i doubt the person behind the keyboard matters as long as what I write is entertaining. And i am also a huge pervert. Know what you're getting into!

* * *

_**In the begining...there was darkness**__._

_Dark hair..._

_Damp from sweat...beads of it dangerously slipping along the ends,finding their death along his pale neckline...his rigid,well carved jawline...down low along his chest,slipping under the white and blood tainted yukata..._

_Dark eyes..._

_Vantablack wasn't as dark...it seems as t__he deepest corners of Hell would pale in comparison to the darkness of his eyes. It was not the colour,but the raw energy they caged inside...the deep,dark mistery of hate...anger...revenge...madness._

_Sin...sin..._

_Betray...kill._

Once again, Sakura was at the training grounds watching Naruto and _him_ spar. Of course,she was less preoccupied with Naruto's grunting and throwing punches than with his opponent's moves, muscle tensing and calculated breathing.

She was so fascinated with the ex-missing nin's incredible force and rough style of fighting that her mind was slowly focusing on other matters...such as the way his chest muscles tensed whenever he was ready to deliver a blow...how the white fabric stretched on his well toned arms when he dodged or formed a jutsu...the way his tongue was slightly rubbing against the corner of his mouth whenever a sweat drop slid too close...

This was so sick. She was getting all turned on and excited by the man who single-handedly managed to wreck her. Who tried to kill her and left her 12 year old version knocked out on a bench. She was always weak for him, he always abused her mentally,emotionally. At some point along the years, the abuse started to turn her,to change her. It started to arouse her because it meant that he was still alive...still Sasuke.

_'_Teme!Stop being such a show off in front of Sakura-chan and fight like a real man!' The blonde boy was obviously getting beaten up and he was trying to make Sasuke loose his temper.

'Hn'

The dark haired male, as always, paid no attention to such childish challenges.

Tensing his body,he quickly charged at the fox boy,full speed, and after a couple more minutes and blows,Sasuke was on top of Naruto,pinning him down with both feet on his back.

_'so agressive...humans shouldn't be allowed to be so deadly and sinfully attractive at the same time' _Sakura said to her inner.

You see now...Sakura had a dirty a little secret.

Infact,now it was more like a habit ever since she discovered that watching Sasuke train was stronger than any aphrodisiac the hospital had managed to produce. She would watch him train, watch his body react,his facial expressions( which in her mind should have been very similar to the ones he'd have during sex) and then go home with a mind full of vivid scenarios and a burn so vicious between her legs,that she swore was unholly. It felt so wrong...

_so wrong and filthy..._

But since the first time she had that incredibly nasty dream in which she and Sasuke were doing things too shameful to even think about, she ended up having to...manually...relieve herself from the throbbing she felt in her nether regions.

The first climax she had alone in her bed at 4 in the morning moved something inside her. She became very quiet,very distracted from everything.

At first,she thought she felt ashamed...Ashamed that she actually wanted to do those oh-so-forbidden things she was dreaming about. But the dreams didn't stop...they became more vivid and more persistent untill they weren't enough anymore.

_stretching her more and more, over the limits...so she can fit more of it inside..._

'Are we done getting real now, dobe?'

'Get off me teme! I will show you what a real man is you sick, arrogant,bastard-'

'Now you are just embarassing yourself in front of a girl.' The Uchiha knew exactly how to both silence and humiliate the now defeated noisy shinobi struggling under his feet.

Oh what she would give to be the one under his feet right now...to feel his weight on top,crushing her down. Hurting her in such a good way that she would never be sane again...But it was their game,their fight...she will never be part of it again.

Sakura was used to this by now. Since she was the only girl in the team, usually Naruto would try to impress her and Sasuke would play along, making him yell in frustration and anger each time he got beaten. Since she was working full time at the hospital,her chakra was mostly for healing others and protecting herself.

She was not allowed to get into fights anymore and that sucked. She missed being on the same grounds with them, fighting as a team,not being such a vital part of the hospital that fighting was out of the question...all she was left with was watching her former team mates fight eachother while she provided them with a scenario to make things more interesting.

'Ei,Sakura-chan! We're going for ramen! You'll join us,right?'Naruto's expression was almost too hopeful to disappoint.

'Sorry guys,not today...I...ehm...have some books waiting for me at home!'She replied a bit too enthusiastically to be legit.

Sasuke,as perceptive as always,raised a dark brow at her in suspicion,but said nothing and turned around pulling Naruto after him.

The pinkette felt a strong pang of panic when his intense glare penetrated her own green eyes.

_'oh god,i need to get home soon...'_

* * *

It seemed as the walk to her place had never been longer. Unfortunately,she bumped into her loud mouth friend, Ino, just as she was hoping to have the rest of the day to herself. Ino had taken a good hour or two out of her time and also made her arousal go down several notches.

She had been trying to avoid Ino and the rest as much as possible ever since she had begun to feel different than the rest,more antisocial and secretive,as if she was responsible for murder.

When she entered her apartment,it was already dark.

The pink haired medic nin quickly went for a shower,hoping to release the unrelieved tension in her muscles and reason with herself.

Kakashi was the only one who knew about some of her 'troubles',not all of course, since it was hard even for herself to accept what her mind had been producing lately. Her former sensei had been very understanding,stating the fact that these extreme manifestations of arousal were a symptom of PTSD (after the murder attempt and the rest of the rejections from him,as well as after the seduction missions she had been sent on). Since her virginity was lost during a mission that almost costed her her life, her body was starting to agressively aim all its needs at the only person she had ever loved,more like obsessed over.

Yes,she was broken.

She had been broken most of the times by him,some more times by others and also when during an information gathering mission she came across _his _former 'stress reliever', a very high class prostitute. The woman drunkenly blurted out all the sexual encounters she had with the young Uchiha during his missing nin adventure. It seemed she had become so obsessed with him that she had killed her own father for him when she found out he was plotting against her beloved Sasuke.

The shame...the heartbreak...

Sakura removed all her clothes,leaving them scattered on the wooded floor of her bedroom as small,tired feet guided her to the bathroom.

After all these years she still found it hard to look at herself in the mirror without asking herself _'maybe if I was stronger,maybe if I was bolder,maybe if i had done more...it would have not come to this'._But it was too late for maybe's and her body was aching for him again. The stories the prostitute had told her about their not so loving love making strangely aroused her. She was so sick in the head...but it was too late to cry over spilled milk now.

Submerging herself in the hot water of the tub,she felt her arousal growing back between her thighs...spreading up to her belly...deep,deep inside.

_'if only he was deep inside me now...so deep he would break me...'_

Her face may have looked like she was in pain,suffering...but she knew better. That pain...she knew was the pain that made her crave such unholly things...it was the pain that made her scream his name every time she used her fingers as a substitute for what she craved most...it was...

_Lust..._

_..._in it's worst,sick and twisted like him.

Her hand started traveling down...past her stomach...past her belly button...

Her eyes were closed and her brows were showing pure concentration...

_his mouth..._

_his teeth...sinking into your skin..._

Opening her lips slowly she let a small sigh roll off the tip of her tongue...the lust was burning her so badly...it was so humiliating,so wrong...

_his skin...smells and tastes like blood..._

_so hot...it burns when he touches...it burns you..._

'Ngh...' she tried to suppres a moan,moving her other hand,digging her sharp nails into her neck,enclosing her palm over it as if trying to hold the lustful sounds burried down in her chest...

Somehow she could not feel pleasure without pain anymore. Pain made it all better,made her go over the edge. Being held down by her neck,almost choked...being bruised,bitten...slammed into objects,pounded into...

_like animals..._

_like demons..._

_like enemies...not lovers..._

That prostitute had told her a very important secret...men fight as they fuck. And oh, did he fight savagely...when he really fought,not trained,not fooled around with Naruto...she could almost cum right there,in the middle of danger. Not once was she almost killed due to her distractions...That was why Tsunade stopped her from going on missions anymore.

'aaah...'

Her moans were getting louder and her fingers were now deep inside her core...as deep as she could fit them. But it was so,so far from being filled...it was so unfullfiling...

_his big,hard...thick lenght inside you..._

_stretching you...up to your stomach..._

_making you bleed and orgasm at the same time..._

_ all over him..._

She had to reach her peak...she had to cum...she couldn't stand it anymore. Her eyes were swelling up with tears and her hand was already going numb from the effort...this overpowering arousal always brought tears to her eyes...he said she cried for him too much anyway...

Focusing on how he looked today on the training grounds...how his hands grabbed and pushed...his eyebrows pulling together in the most beautiful expression of concentration and determination she had ever seen...if just for a moment he would be making all that effort to screw her...

Her movements became more rapid,fingers digging into the side of her neck deeper till they were puncturing the skin...her fingers now pushing into the sweet pleasure spot inside her core as if stabbing it...faster,faster...

_Cum for me, Sakura..._

Her eyes shot wide open staring at an invisible point on the ceiling and her mouth burst open at the same time when the back of her head slammed against the cold tiles of the wall behind her. Body shivering, eyes closing back and teeth drawing blood from her lower lip.

'SA..-SU-ke...ngh..' letting out a half scream,suppresing the other half info a moan.

Her breath was out of control and her body's senses were being overstimulated.

Two bitter tears ran down her flushed cheeks...those were the best kind of tears,only after the strongest orgasms she would cry like that.

In pain.

In extasy.

In agony.

As soon as she started coming back from the endorphin ,self induced high, little by little, shame started showing it's ugly face,ruining her mood.

She already knew the phases after letting herself indulge in her urges. Shame left soon to give its place to Anger, then Regret, Self loathing and in the end...Resignation.

'Fuck you, Uchiha Sasuke!" She yelled at the mirror after getting up, wrapping a towel around her form and marching angrily out of the bathroom.

Her pink hair was only half wet and her throat hurt from repressing that terrible,shameful scream.

The room was too dark and the anger had not gone away. Where is the damn light switch?

'It seems to me that you have done just that.'

She froze in shock.

The light from the bathroom only went so far in her bedroom,but she didn't have to see it to know it...This voice that triggered her climax just moments before was now not just in her head anymore.

She turned her head cautiously towards the source,near the window and indeed,there he was.

Uchiha Sasuke.

With an unreadable expression on his face and a stack of medical books under his well defined arm.

'Tsunade gave me these for you since you idiot forgot them at the hospital.'

He then let them fall on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Sakura was now gaping and staring at him , all colour leaving her face as she was turning a white greenish shade. She was going to either faint or puke.

He took a step forward and she took a step back horrified. How long had he been there?

'But i guess it's not the books you _really_ need.'

Oh yes. She was definitely going to puke.

* * *

**End of part 1.**

_**Hope you folks enjoyed! Reviews and suggestions are very much for grammar and errors.**_


End file.
